Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Modèle Ep Désolé Alex, semble qu'on était a deux sur le modère :D je te laisse la main dessus, j'ai finit avec de mon coté 26 janvier 2007 à 10:29 (PST) :Ouais j'ai vu, c'est bon, aucun problème ! :) -- SGC.Alex 26 janvier 2007 à 10:33 (PST) *Par contre le et à retirer il semble :-) 26 janvier 2007 à 10:35 (PST) ::Pourquoi ça ? il fonctionne, et l'épisode existe : dans la plupart des pays francophones (France sûr, Belgique aussi je crois), l'épisode final saison 1 a été coupé en deux, expliquant le "parties 2 et 3". D'ailleurs, le modèle de navigation compte bien cet épisode "supplémentaire", et la page existe aussi ! :) -- SGC.Alex 26 janvier 2007 à 10:38 (PST) :::Effectivement :) Elle ne figure pas sur le portail épisode lol. A rajouter Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Limite d'inclusion des modèles Salut Alex. July a eu un problème de modèle qui ne s'affichait plus sur la page des phrases régulières. Apparement le même problème que j'ai eu sur l'index et dont j'avais parlé en page discussion. Après des recherches, j'ai appris qu'une limite de calcul d'inclusion des modèle avait été mise en place. En clair, quand on génère une page, le serveur calcule la taille de la page en comprenant toutes les inclusions des modèles en entier (meme ce qui ne sera pas affiché dans le rendu final). Des modèles comme ep peuvent ainsi faire atteindre la limite très facilement. Un exemple concret avec la page des phrases, si on regarde le code source de la page: '' La première ligne est la taille complète, la deuxième celle du rendu final, troisième disons les arguments (pas trop sur de celle la), la dernière la limite de notre serveur. donc en incluant le modèle ep, il incluait le code complet du modèle pour chaque référence donné, tu imagines... j'ai donc simplifié le code de ep en enlevant un tas de paramètres, ainsi que les espaces en début de ligne (mine de rien ca compte a ce niveau) et j'ai pu ainsi rebaisser à 1,2Mo de taille de pré affichage, ce qui nous remet a quelque chose de confortable. quelque chose à faire attention donc. J'ai mit ce message directemnt à ton attention, ne sachant pas ou le poster. A+ 31 mars 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) ::OK, merci pour l'info. J'avais vu que July avait eu un problème, j'ai vu que tu t'en étais occupé. Au pire, je peux toujours aller demander le pourquoi du comment du côté Outre-Atlantique, directement à l'Admin. Je tiens tout le monde au courant si j'ai des infos intéressantes. Merci pour le résumé. -- SGC.Alex 31 mars 2007 à 13:22 (PDT) :::Attention, il s'afit d'une mise à jour Metawiki. 31 mars 2007 à 13:30 (PDT) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Vidéo Youtube Comment met on des vidéos Youtube dans une page ? J'ai pourtant cherché dans les conventions d'édition mais il n'y a rien marqué dessus et j'ai esayé de voir sur d'autres pages mais je n'ai pas compris le système. 19 avril 2007 à 23:41 (PDT) :Tu vas sur YouTube, et tu colles dans l'article le code qui est écrit dans la case de texte à côté de la vidéo. -- SGC.Alex 20 avril 2007 à 02:56 (PDT) * Quel code ? Peux tu me décrire à coté de quelle légénde il est ? Ex : Trailer . 20 avril 2007 à 03:11 (PDT) :Par exemple pour un trailer de la saison 3 (histoire que je me spoile pas...) : http://youtube.com/watch?v=dRux0v7PWtg tu colles le code qui est écrit à côté dans la case « embed », à savoir : -- SGC.Alex 22 avril 2007 à 05:16 (PDT) Possibilité Salut Alex. Comment fait on pour se désinscrire ? Voila, en fait lorsque que je me suis inscrit sur Lostpédia, ça devait être pour une ou deux modifs mais voila que j'ai attrapé le syndrome ! Je voudrais me réinscrire sous un autre nom mieux choisit ! Ne t'inquiète pas je me présenterai comme étant l'ancien "Castillo". Est ce possible ? 6 mai 2007 à 00:57 (PDT) :Aucune idée, mais a priori je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt de te désinscrire... Simplement, tu n'as qu'à créer un nouveau compte... Je ne pige pas ce que tu y gagnerais à supprimer ton compte « Castillo » si tu ne donnes le mot de passe à personne... -- SGC.Alex 6 mai 2007 à 05:03 (PDT) *Alors dans ce cas il vaut mieux que je garde mon compte actuel. 6 mai 2007 à 05:07 (PDT) Page Ben J'ai écrit un spoiler de l'épisode 14 dans la page Ben et mis en spoil mais le cadre ne s'affiche pas. Pourquoi ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:09 (PDT) *C'est bon, problème réglé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi... 6 mai 2007 à 05:12 (PDT) Réunion Salut, Alex. Je me disais : et si on se mettait d'accord pour être tous (en tout cas ceux qui aident) sur Lostpédia un même jour à une même heure comme ça les simples utilisateurs pourraient demander aux admin des renommages, suppressions quand il y en a besoin et l'organisation du mois, par exemples les pages prioritaires pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire, les réponses des nominations d'articles de la semanes. Il faudrait trouver une heure par mois (au moins) ou tout le monde pourrait être sur Lostpédia. Qu'en penses tu ? 6 mai 2007 à 05:40 (PDT)